


Slayer's B*tch

by Gigi



Series: 3 P's Challenge [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Community: bdsm_fandom, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She liked him on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer's B*tch

Slayer's Bitch

He was yanked off his feet again down into the dirt. She liked him on the ground. She liked making him dirty. Making him whine and beg. She wondered if any slayers ever had a pet vampire or demon. More than likely not. Giles had hated the idea, but what else were they suppose to with Spike when he came to them chipped.

This seemed the only way, plus it got her him and something to hold over Angel. Perhaps she had been on the hell mouth a little too long but she loved the look on Angel's face when he had seen Spike kneeling at her feet, the chain around his neck.

They had fought. Which shouldn't of been amusing but now it was. Spike was twisting her around in the inside. She wasn't sure if it was all that bad though. Because with him as her pet she was able to do so much more. He fought at her side, watch over Dawn when she told him too, he was a good pet.

He still needed to be reminded of his place, to be shown that he wasn't one of the gang. Which is why she would pull him down and keep him there. It really couldn't because the submission in his blue eyes when he looked up at her made her panties wet.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Buffy/Angel, Spike/author's choice, http://community.livejournal.com/nekid_spike/3755547.html#cutid1   
> Prompted By: Selana1505
> 
> Written for the 3 P's Challenge at BDSM_Fandom on LJ.


End file.
